Pencuri Foto
by oniks
Summary: "Cukup aku, Sehun dan dunia ini saja yang tahu" a KaiHun fict;boyslove;RnR? thankchu


This is a KaiHun fict if you dont like you can close tab, tq

―

Happy Reading

―

"Hyung ayo selca!"

Bibir Sehun langsung mengerucut ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan melihat sang hyung yang juga sebagai kekasihnya itu menolak untuk berfoto bersama. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Sehun meminta Jongin untuk mengambil selca bersama dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga Jongin menolak.

"Hyung ayolah, aku ingin meng –upload foto kita ke instagram ku"

Jongin yang baru saja meminum susunya menatap Sehun sekilas lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap dirinya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Huh yasudah jika kau tak mau!"

Sehun menendang kursi yang berada tak jauh darinya namun tak lama berselang ia mengaduh kesakitan, "kursi sialan" umpatnya.

.

Jongin mendengus kesal melihat kearah dimana Sehun yang sedang berfoto ria bersama Tao dan jangan lupakan candy anak anjing Tao yang menggemaskan itu.

"Dasar bocah"

"Jika mereka bocah lalu kau apa, bodoh"

"Diamlah hyung kau tidak tau aku sedang kesal"

Jongin kembali berkutat pada macbook miliknya, ia mengabaikan Baekhyun yang mencibirnya.

"Bisakah kau diam hyung?"

"Dasar bodoh"

Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Jongin dan menendang tulang keringnya yang lumayan keras dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"YA SIALAN KAU BAEKHYUN!"

Teriakan Jongin mengundang Sehun dan juga Tao untuk melirik kearahnya, "APA LIHAT – LIHAT?!" bentak Jongin pada mereka berdua sebelum membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Jongin hyung kenapa?"

Tanya Sehun bingung pada Tao yang masih asyik bermain bersama puppy –nya "Mungkin dia kerasukan" jawab Tao asal hingga sebuah jambakan berhasil ia dapatkan dari Sehun.

.

Dua hari berlalu Jongin kelihatan seperti tak ada niat untuk berbicara dengan sang kekasih membuat Sehun bingung sendiri dengan sikap Jongin.

"Hyung~"

Jongin bisa merasakan lengan bajunya ditarik – tarik, ia nampak tak acuh pada Sehun yang merengek sedari tadi padanya.

"Hyung berbicaralah kenapa mendiamkan aku"

Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang cukup sedih, Jongin sedikit tak tega sebenarnya namun apa daya ia cemburu melihat postingan foto Sehun yang hampir seluruhnya bersama Tao.

"Hyung"

Jongin masih tetap fokus pada layar televisi yang ada didepannya, ia tertawa sendiri mengabaikan Sehun yang merengek disampingnya.

Guk guk

Sehun bisa merasakan ada bulu – bulu halus di kakinya ia melirik kebawah yang kedapatan candy anjing kecil Tao tengah melompat – lompat lucu dibawah sana, Sehunn yang tidak tahan dengan sikap anjing lucu itu langsung membawanya kepangkuannya. Ia merasa geli saat anjing itu menjilati wajahnya dengan lidah mungil milik puppy itu.

Sehun tidak sadar jika Jongin sedari tadi menatapnya, Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun yang begitu menggemaskan –ingat Sehunnya lah yang menggemaskan bukan puppy putih itu– Tak lama ia menarik senyumannya melihat anjing yang bersama Sehun bukan miliknya.

"Jongin hyung!"

Sehun memanggil Jongin yang meninggalkan dirinya sendirian bersama puppy milik Tao. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan karena Jongin belum mau berbicara padanya.

"Wah ternyata candy ada disini"

Tao mendaratkan bokongnya disofa yang kosong disebelah Sehun, "Sehun kau kenapa?"

Sehun langsung tersadar ternyata ada Tao disebelahnya, "Tidak, ini candy–mu enjilati pipi ku terus –ugh air liurnya menjijikan"

"Benarkah?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bukan kah monggu milik Jongin juga pernah menjilati wajahmu? Bahkan liur milik monggu dua kali lebih banyak dari milik candy"

"Ya itu berbeda! Milik kekasihku ya milik kekasihku milikmu ya milikmu pasti berbeda! Sudahlah aku mau tidur"

.

Klik

Klik

Jongin memandang kearah layar ponselnya dimana terdapat foto dirinya dan Sehun yang tengah terlelap menghadap kesamping. Setelah merasa puas dengan hasil fotonya ia menyimpan ponselnya disaku miliknya.

Ia membelai lembut bibir Sehun yang sedikit terbuka itu lalu mengecupnya singkat takut jika Sehun terbangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"Jaljayo baby" bisiknya tepat didepan bibir Sehun, satu kecupan kembali ia daratkan dibibir manis itu. Setelah membenarkan selimut Sehun dan memberi kecupan hangat dikening dan juga hidung kekasihnya Jongin melangkah pelan untuk keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Klek

"Mencuri foto diam –diam lagi"

Jongin terlonjak kaget melihat Chanyeol yang tengah duduk didepan layar televisi sambil menikmati makanan. Ia mengelus dadanya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk bergabung bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tidur hyung? Ini sudah larut malam"

Chanyeol melirik kearah Jongin yang tersenyum sendiri pada ponselnya ia tersenyum remeh melihat kelakuan Jongin, "Mengendap – endap masuk kedalam kamar seperti seorang pencuri, ah ya kau kan memang pencuri. Pencuri foto diam diam"

"Aish kau ini tidak mengerti hyung"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Jongin, lelaki tan itu menghela nafas dan kembali tersenyum menatap foto dirinya yang tengah mengecup bibir Sehun yang tengah terlelap.

"Untuk apa kau melakukannya? Bukankah Sehun setiap hari mengajak mu untuk berfoto bersama tapi kau malah menolaknya, dasar idiot"

Setelah menyimpan kembali ponselnya Jongin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan kembali tersenyum membayangkan wajah Sehun, "Aku memang selalu menolak jika Sehun mengajaknya berfoto karena aku tahu dia pasti akan mengupload selca kami berdua di akun instagram atau akun weibo miliknya" ia menatap Chanyeol, "Aku tidak suka jika kemesraan kami terlihat dihadapan publik, aku memang tidak mau mengumbar kemesraan dihadapan para fans"

"Kau menyindirku?"

Chanyeol merasa tak terima karena ia merasa seperti itu, beberapa hari terkahir ini ia memang sering mengupload fotonya bersama Baekhyun sehingga para fans –fans mereka diluar sana begitu merasa sangat senang karena Chanyeol lumayan sering membaca komentar foto – foto yang dia unggah ke akun instagramnya.

"Tidak hyung"

"Lalu? Bukankah berbagi kesenangan dengan para fans diluar sana menjadi hal yang menyenangkan?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Berbagi hal yang menyenangkan dengan para fans memang begitu menyenangkan tetapi bukankah ada saatnya kita juga harus ada privasi? Cukup aku, Sehun dan dunia ini saja yang tahu kemesraan kami" ia cengengesan sendiri mengingat ucapan aneh yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol memandang Jongin aneh, sebelum meninggalkan Jongin yang masih senyum – senyum sendiri itu ia melayangkan sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk memakan ramennya tadi.

"Aura malam makin membuatmu menjadi gila, pergilah kau tidur hitam!"

.

Dibalik pintu kamar sesorang yang diketahui Sehun tengah menutup mulutnya, ia tak ingin menjerit dimalam yang hapir menjelang pagi ini. Sebenarnya ia terbangun sejak blitz kamera Jongin tadi.

Sehun juga tahu kebiaaan Jongin yang mengambil foto dirinya yang tengah tertidur dan juga Jongin, namun baru malam ini ia mendengarkan penjelasan dari bibir Jongin, ya walaupun hasil dari ia menguping yang terpenting ia tahu alasan Jongin yang mengambil foto diam – diam saat ia tertidur.

Ia meloncat –loncat kegirangan dan beberapa kali melangkan tinjuan kearah udara yang kosong, kegiatannya terhenti saat seseorang dibalik selimut memperingatinya.

"Sehun tidurlah jangan seperti orang gila"

Namun Sehun mengabaikan kalimat yang terlontar dari Minseok. Senyuman terus merekah dibibir tipisnya ia mencari keberadaan ponselnya dan membuka salah satu akun media sosialnya.

Aku tahu kau pasti memiliki alasan lain

Saat kutahu alasan itu, aku hampir berteriak jika tidak ingat ini sudah malam

Aku begitu menyayangimu, J.

Setelah mempost sederet kalimat itu diakun weibonya ia menciumi layar ponselnya dimana Jongin tersenyum begitu menawan. Ingatkan Sehun untuk besok menggeledah ponsel Jongin dan mengirim semua foto yang telah Jongin curi diam – diam setiap malam.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Judul absurd? i know, isi sama judul ganyambung ini fict ngalur ngidul<p>

baca + review ya alhamdulilah

baca tapi ga review yaudah saya ikhlas.


End file.
